


Am Not What You Think I Am

by im_just_a_sucker_for_bromance



Series: Screwed Up Mess [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Adult Content, Anal Sex, Best Friends, Boys Being Boys, Boys Kissing, Cheating Louis, Drama, First Kiss, First Time, Friendship/Love, Hotel Sex, Louis Is So Obsessed With Zayn's Ass, Lust, M/M, Male Slash, Massage, Mild Kink, Obsession, Scented Oil, Smut, Sweet, a-hole!louis, ziam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-06 18:17:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4231920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/im_just_a_sucker_for_bromance/pseuds/im_just_a_sucker_for_bromance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is not done obsessing over Zayn. When he tries to make a move on Zayn, Liam is there to help, as always.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1

It was 10:42 PM and Zayn was officially bored. He checked his e-mails thrice already, watched TV, had a cup of tea, went on YouTube, had a slice of frozen pizza; basically, he tried everything and ran out of things to do. The truth was, he knew he was being a jerk. He was too lazy to actually do something that he found everything lame and uninteresting. His eyes were heavy and he was about to doze off when there was a knock on his door.

Pushing his blanket aside, Zayn got up and headed to the door while yawning. Who could it be?

“Louis?”

“Hey mate, s’up?” Louis smiled.

“Hey,” Zayn smiled back. “What brings you here?”

“Thanks for inviting me in,” Louis laughed as he walked past Zayn and made his way inside.

“Yeah, come on in,” Zayn said as he followed Louis.

“I’ve got a couple of beers,” Louis dropped himself on the couch and lifted the plastic bag. “Come and have a seat my friend.”

Zayn sat beside his bandmate and took the offered bottle that Louis had expertly opened with his teeth. Taking a sip of the cold beverage, Zayn spoke again. “So, what’s up?”

“It’s a beautiful night, tonight?”

Zayn frowned. “Lou, you didn’t take the lift and walked all the way to my flat with a few beers to tell me it’s a beautiful night. Everything’s alright?”

“Yeah... can’t I just visit my best friend?

“Of course you can but... you make me feel like something’s fishy.”

“Actually, I wanted to know something.”

“That’s more like you; coming to the point.”

Louis took Zayn’s bottle from his hand and set it right beside his on the coffee table. Turning to Zayn, Louis whispered, “be with me on this one.”

“Ok,” Zayn replied, not sure of himself.

Slowly, Louis leaned forward and tried to press his lips to Zayn’s. Much to his dismay, Zayn saw what was coming and turned his face to the side, causing Louis’ mouth to press against his jaw. The moment his lips made contact with Zayn’s skin, Louis opened his mouth and nipped on the flesh. Zayn’s hands immediately made its way to the older boy’s chest to push him away; what was wrong with him? You don’t do that to your best friend, unless he felt the same and in that case, Zayn did not feel the same. However, being stronger, Louis took hold of Zayn’s hands in one hand and held them above his head, out of reach. He then pressed his free hand flat against Zayn’s chest and pushed the boy backward so that he was looming over the dark haired lad. Feeling himself being used, Zayn did what first came to mind and kneed Louis in the ribs before pushing him off the couch and onto the carpet.

“What’s wrong with you, man?”

“I...” Louis started but Zayn halted him.

“I think you should leave, now,” Zayn said as he got up and practically dragged Louis to and through his door.

Closing the door behind him, Zayn leaned against it and sighed. That could not have happened. He was probably dreaming; yes, it was a nightmare and he would wake up and none of that had happened. It was just a matter of seconds.

~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~

**One week later**

 

“Zayn, what’s going on?” Liam entered the hotel room that he was sharing with Zayn and looked at his friend, who was sitting on one of the two double beds.

“You tell me?” Zayn dropped backward, resting his head on his inter-linked fingers.

“Why are you avoiding Louis?”

“I’m not,” Zayn mumbled; the bright light coming from the ceiling lamp forced him to close his eyes.

“Really? Because I’d like you to enlighten me a bit. Why have you been shooting daggers his way? Why do you leave the room at his arrival? Would you care to explain things to me coz I don’t get it?” Liam said, throwing his arms in exasperation and then taking a seat beside Zayn.

“I don’t know what you’re on about,” Zayn replied quietly and chewed the inner side of his cheek.

“Oh yeah right,” Liam rolled his eyes. “Look! I don’t know what’s going on but I want you to sort things out with him.”

“There’s nothing to talk about.” Zayn exhaled. “Can we talk about something else now?”

Liam lifted his head and looked at Zayn who still had his eyes closed. “So, there really is something that you’re avoiding.”

Zayn sat up and crossed his arms over his chest. “No.”

“Then, what is wrong with you?”

“What is wrong with me? There’s nothing wrong with me. If there’s something wrong about someone, then it’s Louis. It’s him you should be questioning; not me.”

“What did he do?”

“What he did? He tried to kiss me; he fucking tried to kiss me,” Zayn got up and kicked the foot of the bed.

“Zayn… Zayn, sit down and relax.” Liam walked to the furious Zayn and placed a hand on his shoulder, urging him to take his previously occupied seat again.

“How do you expect me to me calm after knowing Harry’s in love with Louis?” Zayn questioned.

“What?” Liam blinked.

“Yeah, he told me about a month ago. He said he thinks he is but he’s not sure yet.”

“Listen, if it’ll make you feel better, I’ll talk to Louis and sort things out, ok?”

“Yeah, thanks… I don’t know what I’d do without you.”

“Always happy to help. Stop worrying about Harry and Louis, will you please?”

Zayn nodded and fell backward again, closing his eyes.

~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~

Liam knocked on the thick wooden door and waited for an answer while kicking the toe of his right foot against the brownish-coloured carpet. “Hey, you’re alone?” Liam asked when the door finally opened.

“Well, yeah, obviously,” Louis rolled his eyes and stepped aside to allow Liam inside.

“There’s something I want to talk to you about,” Liam took a seat on an armchair and rubbed his palms together.

“I sorta guessed that by the look on your face.” Louis sat across from Liam and urged him to go on. “It must be important considering you came here dressed like this. I'm guessing it couldn’t wait until the morning.”

Liam looked at his striped pyjama and fuzzy zebra slippers before looking back at Louis. “No, it’s about Zayn. He...”

“He sent you here?”

“No, I came on my own,” Liam frowned.

“Ok... what about Zayn?”

“Look, I don’t know what you have in mind but it makes Zayn very uncomfortable.”

“What are you trying to say?”

“Stay away from him,” Liam mumbled.

Louis laughed. “Liam, we’re in a band together. Did you forget that?”

“No, what I'm saying is... don’t try to make a move on him again. You and Harry have been kinda like together for years and now, you can’t just go around and mess with Harry... or Zayn. They’re your band mates. This could mess up the band.”

“I like them.”

“What? Who?”

“Zayn and Harry.”

“You’re not serious, are you? No, you can’t be serious,” Liam stared at Louis in shock.

“I am and I do like them. It’s not gonna do anything to the band,” Louis exhaled.

“So, you’re just using them to satisfy your sexual needs?” Liam raised an eyebrow.

“What? No, of course not. It’s not like that; I care about them and they’re not toys.”

“Why Zayn? I don’t get it. Why would you drag Zayn into this?” Liam got up and walked to the window, his eyes observing the moving clouds.

Louis laughed. “Well, Zayn’s totally bangable, who wouldn’t fancy him?”

Liam quickly turned around at Louis’ statement and glared at the older boy. “You didn’t understand anything I told you, did you?”

“It’s not my fault if Zayn’s got a nice piece of ass.”

“Do not talk about Zayn like this. He’s much more worth than that. And stop using Harry,” Liam said firmly.

“Whoa! Calm down man. There’s no need to get on Daddy mode.”

“I don’t know what you’re trying to do but whatever it is you’re doing, you’re using Harry and Zayn; both of them.”

“I didn’t seduce Harry, ever, if that’s what you’re meaning,” Louis raised an eyebrow in protest.

“Yeah, but you know how Harry is; it doesn’t take much for him to be charmed and get attached to someone.” Liam walked over to where Louis was sitting and placed a hand on his shoulder.

“Harry came to me on his own; I’ve never asked him for anything.”

“Louis...” Liam sighed.

“For God’s Sake, Liam, stop worrying about all this. All you’ve got to do is worry about Zayn and as for Harry, I’ll handle him,” Louis got up and patted Liam on the shoulder.

Liam sighed. “Fine. Do whatever you want but leave Zayn out of it.”

“Yeah, Yeah, Yeah...”

Liam nodded at the other male and headed to his hotel room, leaving Louis to smile at his retreating figure.

~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~

When Liam went back to his room, Zayn was not there but he could hear water running from the shower. While singing the words to an Ed Sheeran song, Liam opened one of his suitcases and pulled out his IPod speakers, setting the device on his night table and turning it on.

“Hey, you’re back,” Zayn smiled as he emerged from the bathroom, a towel wrapped around his waist.

“Hey,” Liam lifted his eyes from his laptop and smiled back at Zayn.

Dropping to his knees in front of his open bags, Zayn retrieved a couple of shirts and placed them on the floor. “Do you know in which bag I packed my SpongeBob pyjama tee?”

“Uhm... the red bag maybe... I'm not sure.”

“You’re not helping.”

“I don’t know, I wasn’t there when you packed up.” Liam squinted at the screen and let out a chuckle.

“What are you laughing at?” Zayn dropped his towel and pulled on a pair of boxers and his SpongeBob shirt, which was indeed in his red bag.

“Nothing, just watching a funny clip on YouTube.”

Zayn took a seat on his bed and looked at Liam who was leaning against the headboard of the other bed; Liam, who was smiling at his laptop.

Zayn smiled and shook his head, “what do you want to do?”

“Uhm... I was thinking of watching some YouTube videos... not sure though,” Liam replied without taking his eyes off the computer.

“What? No... What would I do alone then?” Zayn protested.

“I'm sure you can find something interesting,” Liam typed something on his keypad and smiled to himself.

“Li, don’t ignore meee... can’t we do something together? You can do that later or when I'm sleeping. Pleaseee?” Zayn kept the whining tone in his voice, knowing that Liam would eventually end up giving in to him.

“Fine, what do you want to do?” Liam lifted his head, glanced at Zayn and then turned his attention back to YouTube or whatever he was on.

“What I wanna do?” Zayn smiled and moved to sit on Liam’s bed, closing the lid to the younger boy’s laptop and pushing it aside.

“Why did you do that? I wasn’t done watching.”

“What? You asked me what I wanted to do, you can’t complain now.”

“Fine, what do you want to do, Mr Malik Sir?”

Zayn chuckled at the nickname. “I don’t know, something fun... or we could just sit and talk.”

“I talked to Louis.” Liam pulled a pillow onto his lap and hugged it against his chest.

Zayn nodded. “What did he say?”

“That he likes you; that’s why he tried to kiss you.”

“This is bullshit, I don’t believe you.”

“That’s what he said though,” Liam shrugged and rubbed his chin against the soft material of the fluffy pillow.

“If this is true, then, why is he still fucking Harry?” Zayn frowned at the other male.

“He likes Harry as well.”

“Oh… and all these years I thought he just might love Harry. I feel stupid, really.”

“I dunno about love but he likes you and he also likes Harry.”

“He may be getting plenty of sex from Harry but he’s getting nothing from me. I'm not who he thinks I am; I'm not gay. What Louis wants is really fucked up.”

“I don’t know but he won’t try to make a move on you again.”

“Thanks, this wouldn’t have been possible without you.”

Liam took the pillow in his hand and whacked Zayn straight in the face. “Enough with the serious talks now. You said you wanted to do something fun.”

“Yep... but I gotta do something first...” Zayn crawled to the other side of the bed and skipped the song currently playing on Liam’s IPod. “This is better,” Zayn stated when another song started.

“But I love that song,” Liam complained.

“I know but I'm not in a mood to hear that.”

“I bet you’re wishing you had a girl in your arms right now instead of being stuck here with an idiot like me.”

“Shut up! You know I always end up having a better time with you guys,” Zayn set a pillow behind him and leaned against the headboard, beside Liam.

“Yeah, especially with Louis,” Liam giggled and earned a slap in the arm from Zayn.

“Do not talk about Louis, please.”

“I was kidding,” Liam laughed. “So, what you’re saying is, you’d choose us guys over girls?”

“Uhh...” Zayn pondered for a minute. “No... not really, it depends on the situation.”

Liam hummed in response, his eyes fixed on the wall in front of him. “You’ve got a hot ass.”

“Excuse me?”

“You’ve got a hot ass,” Liam repeated.

“What? Louis was more than enough to deal with and now, you too?” Zayn turned to the side and looked at Liam with confused eyes.

“What? No... It’s Louis, who said that. Just thought I’d let you know.”

“Phew... for a minute, you really scared me. If you start crushing on me, I don’t know what I’d do.”

“Relax. You know, I care about you and I’d never do anything to make you uncomfortable, not that I'm saying I see you in a more than friendly way.”

“Kiss me,” Zayn said in a barely audible whisper; a whisper, which was nonetheless heard by Liam.


	2. Part 2

“Kiss me,” Zayn said in a barely audible whisper; a whisper, which was nonetheless heard by Liam.

It was Liam’s turn to stare at Zayn with wide eyes. “What?”

“Kiss me. I'm not gay and I can prove it.”

“Oh! So, what am I? The lab rat? The scapegoat used to prove that you’re not gay?”

“No... I care about you too and I’d never use you for selfish motives. It’s just that I trust you; I trust you more than I trust anyone else and I know I don’t have to worry about anything when it comes to you. Please?” Zayn shifted and knelt beside Liam, looking at him with expectant eyes.

“Fine.” Liam leaned forward and quickly pressed his lips to Zayn’s before pulling away. “There.”

“That’s it? That’s what you call a kiss? It didn’t even last for one second,” Zayn frowned at Liam.

“You didn’t specify... whatever; a kiss is a kiss.”

“A kiss? I wasn’t even ready. I'm sure you can do better than that, Payno.” Zayn turned off the music and turned to Liam again.

“What?” Liam asked when he saw the look on Zayn’s face.

“Come on, let’s do it again; properly this time.”

“You’re so demanding.”

“It’s not my fault if you don’t know how to kiss someone appropriately.” Zayn slightly wetted his lips and placed a hand on Liam’s thigh, leaning forward a little. “I'm ready.”

Liam nodded and leaned in, meeting Zayn halfway as their lips grazed each other. They stayed like that for a few seconds, both boys staring into the other’s open eyes. As Zayn slightly opened his lips and enclosed them the tiniest bit around Liam’s bottom one, Liam closed his eyes, prompting Zayn to do the same. After Zayn’s initial attempt at the kiss, it was Liam’s turn to take the initiatives and he took Zayn’s upper lips between his as their mouth moved slowly together. As the two friends shared a mouth-to-mouth connection, an utterly peaceful silence reigned in the too large hotel room; it was so quiet that the ticking of the wall clock could be heard distinctively.

Without haste, Liam brought a hand up and cupped Zayn’s cheek as he tilted his head to the side. They stayed like that, for long minutes, lips moving slowly but determinedly against one another. Zayn eventually pulled away and rested his forehead against Liam’s, his eyes fixed onto Liam’s still wet lips. When he felt Liam’s gaze on him, studying his face, Zayn closed his eyes; he was clearly flustered.

“So, what’s your verdict?” Liam spoke suddenly, breaking the silence for the first time.

“Uhhh...” with Liam’s breath against his lips and warm hand still on his cheeks, Zayn did not know what to think or say. “Maybe we should try one more time... just to be sure.”

As soon as the words left Zayn’s mouth, Liam captured Zayn’s lips into his own, eradicating the few centimetres that separated them. Although Zayn’s did not expect Liam to readily agree to his proposal, he was more than glad to kiss Liam again. Liam’s hand that rested on the left side of Zayn’s face slid lower and curled around Zayn’s neck, his thumb caressing the skin below the older boy’s ear. As if they were reading each other’s mind, both lads parted their lips at the same time and their tongue met; the whole action was in perfect synchronisation, it was almost as if they had rehearsed that movement thousand times before.

Liam’s tongue rolled around its homologous pair and the two soft organs caressed each other repeatedly. The hand that Zayn had on Liam’s thigh moved upward to Liam’s hip bone before travelling up Liam’s chest to wrap itself around Liam’s neck, pulling the Wolverhampton boy closer to himself. As their lips were busily working on each other, Liam’s free hand made its way to Zayn’s waist, slowly sliding up and down. Zayn closed his lips around Liam’s tongue and sucked it into his mouth, his own tongue dancing around it. They pulled away for a couple of seconds to breath before going at it again.

At that point of the situation, they both had forgotten all the boundaries and everything else in the world and were completely lost into the act of pleasuring themselves and the other with their mouth. Zayn, who was sitting on his haunches, threw a leg over Liam and straddled the younger male’s thigh, his free hand burying itself into Liam’s messy hair; Zayn was pretty proud of himself as he accomplished all that without pulling away or breaking the kiss. They never stopped playing with each other’s lips and tongue as Liam’s hand wrapped itself completely around Zayn’ waist and pulled the less muscular boy to himself, crashing their chest together.

Pushing himself upward, Zayn repositioned himself in Liam’s lap, this time straight across his hips. Instinctively, Zayn rotated his hips against Liam’s groin; Liam tensed up for a split second due to the sudden unexpected action but recomposed himself immediately and carried on with nibbling on Zayn’s lips. Liam’s moment of uncertainty did not go unnoticed by Zayn but when the younger lad brushed it off, Zayn repeated his action. When it seemed that Zayn did not plan on stopping anytime soon, Liam decided to turn the tables around; after all, Zayn had told him that he sucked at kissing. It was time to show Zayn how to roll the hips like a real man. In a quick movement, Liam flipped them over like a pro and settled between Zayn’s thighs, rotating his hips hard against Zayn.

“Fuck...” Zayn pulled away and panted.

“Looks like Zayn likes it hard,” Liam said against Zayn’s parted lips.

“What are you doing to me?”

Liam looked between their bodies and let out a chuckled at the sight of Zayn’s obvious erection. “Not gay, huh?”

“Talk for yourself,” Zayn slid a hand between them and squeezed Liam’s growing bulge.

“Shit...”

Zayn pecked Liam’s lips and proceeded into leaving a series of wet kisses along Liam’s jaw as he placed both of his hands on Liam’s hips, sliding them up and pushing Liam’s shirt upward. Pulling the said tee over Liam’s head, Zayn pressed his palms against the warm skin of Liam’s back, trailing them up and down. Liam bent forward and connected their lips again, at the same time, tugging on Zayn’s tee.

Zayn pulled away and looked at Liam. “Careful, you’ll stretch it; I love this shirt.”

“Typical Zayn behaviour,” Liam rolled his eyes.

Zayn propped himself off the mattress and allowed Liam to remove his shirt. Zayn, in turn, pushed Liam’s pyjama bottom off his hips as well as his boxers. Raising an eyebrow, Liam got rid of Zayn’s underwear as well; there was no way he was going to be the only one who was nude. When there was no longer any item of clothing separating them, Zayn lay on his back again and pulled Liam on top of him, claiming Liam’s lips once more. Their tongue moved slowly together in an exotic tango and Zayn wrapped both his arms around Liam’s neck while Liam thrust against Zayn’s equally naked one. While trying to build up the excitement, the two lads writhed against each other on the bed, hands and mouth exploring new territories.

Reaching between them, Liam enclosed his fingers around Zayn’s length and moved his fist up and down, jerking the older boy off. Zayn rolled his pelvis and pumped into Liam’s fist, keeping up with the pace that Liam had set.

“Li... wait... wait...” Zayn gasped as he stopped Liam’s hand.

“What happened?” Liam frowned; did Zayn not want that? Liam was certain that the look in Zayn’s eyes hinted he wanted sex. Did Liam get it all wrong?

“I don’t want to cum yet...”

“Oh... ok...” Liam released Zayn’s penis and caressed his stomach instead.

“I wanna do it when... you’re in me...” Zayn whispered as he looked away.

“You’d bottom?” Liam lifted his eyes to Zayn’s face, his eyes searching Zayn’s evading ones.

“Well... yeah... I-huh- think you’d be great at the giving end... so...”

“Ok,” Liam nodded and placed a kiss to Zayn’s lips.

“I’ll be right back.”

Zayn scrambled off the bed and walked over to his suitcases that rested in a corner of the room, leaving Liam to stare at his naked figure while biting his lips as Zayn walked away. Dropping to his knees, Zayn promptly opened his red bag again and rummaged through it. When he could not find what he was looking for, he opened his other bag and went through its contents. Flustered, Zayn again moved to his red bag and removed his clothes, bunching them on the carpet, next to his knee. Twelve minutes later, Zayn had emptied both his bags on the floor, his clothes scattered in a not-so-beautiful mess but the item he intended to find still missing.

Sighing, Zayn picked up a bottle and walked to the space between the two beds before taking a seat on the empty bed, setting the bottle beside him, pulling a pillow onto his lap.

“I can’t find the condoms. I'm sure I kept them in my red bag but I can’t find them. Don’t you have any?” Zayn looked at Liam expectantly.

“I don’t believe I brought any....,” Liam shrugged.

Zayn nodded as he stared at the floor, biting his bottom lip in concentration. “Do we really need one... It’s alright if you don’t want to though.”

“Zayn, it’s fine. I don’t really mind... if it doesn’t bother you, it doesn’t bother me either. Come here.” Liam smiled and extended his arm in front of the Bradford boy.

Zayn grabbed the bottle, accepted Liam’s offered hand and moved back to the other bed, settling beside Liam.

“What’s this?” Liam picked the pink transparent bottle from Zayn’s hand and read the label. “Strawberry Kiwi oil.” Liam looked at Zayn with a raised eyebrow as a smirk played on his lips.

“It’s just... just for massage. I get stiff neck sometimes... stop looking at me like this...” Zayn playfully slapped Liam in the shoulder and averted his eyes, a shy smile on his lips.

“Get on your back,” Liam instructed and tore the plastic seal that indicated that the oil had never been used before.

Zayn did as instructed, pushed his legs apart, waiting for Liam to get between them and start working on him. Liam did position himself between Zayn’s legs but not for the reason that Zayn expected. Instead of pouring the sweet kiwi and strawberry scented oil on his fingers or on Zayn’s ass to prepare him for what would come after, Liam squeezed a little amount of the substance onto Zayn’s stomach before closing the bottle and dropping it aside. With his palms pressed against Zayn’s stomach, Liam rubbed the oil over his skin, making sure to cover the Bradford boy’s lower stomach completely. Zayn bit his lips as he watched his best friend pour some more oil onto his chest before resuming his massage; the look on Liam’s face showed that he was concentrated and determined to give Zayn a good time.

Liam got two fingers covered as he trailed his hand pass Zayn’s testicles, waiting for a sign of confirmation from Zayn. As Zayn nodded, Liam moved his index closer to Zayn’s anus and rubbed the entrance a couple of times. Carefully, Liam only pushed the tip of the digit inside, his eyes still locked with Zayn’s eyes, looking for any expression of discomfort or hurt on the other boy’s side. Seeing that all was good, Liam pushed the finger all the way in and waited a couple of seconds before pulling it out, nearly all the way. Liam kept going as his free hand caressed the inner side of Zayn’s thigh. When his finger slid in and out of Zayn with much more ease, Liam pushed in another.

Threading his fingers through Liam’s hair, Zayn pulled the younger lad to himself and attached his mouth to Liam’s eager one. After pecking Zayn a few times on the lips, Liam pulled away and rested his forehead against Zayn’s as his fingers continued the task they started. Zayn wrapped an arm around Liam’s neck and kissed his chin as another finger found its way into him; Zayn scrunched his face and buried it into the crook of Liam’s neck as the Wolverhampton boy kept going. Liam sighed; although Zayn felt amazing around his fingers, he was going to have a hard time to fit his dick in there, without hurting Zayn; not because he was massive but because Zayn was tight, too tight as compared to any girl he has been with.

“How do you wanna do it?” Liam asked as he pulled away.

“With me on my back and you on top?”

“How about you get on top and you ride me?” Liam proposed; he knew it would be much easier and less painful for Zayn if the older boy could control what was going on.

Zayn shifted so that Liam could get comfortable. Once Liam had settled down, Zayn moved to straddle his hips. Grabbing the discarded oil bottle, Zayn squeezed a fat strip of the deliciously scented lotion, from Liam’s chest to his belly button. With his index, Zayn drew random patterns onto Liam’s stomach while smearing the oil. Taking hold of Liam’s erection, Zayn poured a generous amount of oil on the head, letting it trailed down the length, causing Liam to hiss as the cool substance made contact with his sensitive flesh. Taking his lower lip between his teeth, Zayn thoroughly coated Liam’s penis and again shifted so that it was aligned with his entrance. After rubbing Liam’s shaft against his entrance a few times, Zayn pushed the head pass the ring of muscle and squeezed his eyes, stilling all movement.

“Are you ok?” Liam asked concerned.

“No...”

“Do you want to stop? We can stop... we don’t have to keep going,” Liam creased his eyebrows.


	3. Part 3

“Are you ok?” Liam asked concerned.

“No...”

“Do you want to stop? We can stop... we don’t have to keep going,” Liam creased his eyebrows.

“No... I’ll be fine... j-just give me a minute?”

Liam placed a hand on one of Zayn’s thigh and soothingly stroked it. “You’re hurting... let’s st-...”

“No... we just need some more lube... I’ll be fine, I promise.”

Liam nodded and Zayn slid off him, hissing at the sharp pain. Grabbing the bottle of oil, Zayn again coated Liam’s erection; placed a kiss to the younger boy’s lips to clear his anxiety before repositioning himself. Although the pain was there, it was easier for Zayn to take Liam and he made sure to keep his eyes locked with Liam; Liam’s soft brown eyes have always been able to calm Zayn down. As more and more of himself disappeared into Zayn, Liam resisted the urge to thrust upward; the moment was surreal. Once Liam was completely buried in him, Zayn took a few seconds to breathe deeply and then slightly lifted himself off before sliding back. The movement may have been the tiniest but that did not prevent the gasp that crossed Zayn’s parted lips.

“We’ll never be able to do it... you’re... you’re too tight,” Liam whispered.

“If everyone else can, we can do it too. Now stop worrying and relax or you’ll go soft and we’ll really not be able to do it.” Zayn leaned forward and rubbed at Liam’s cheek with his soft finger pads.

“Fuck! With the way you’re squeezing me, that’s not gonna happen.”

Zayn laughed and Liam moaned as the vibrations in Zayn’s body, caused by the laugh, sent chills straight to Liam’s shaft.

“Can you move?”

“Yeah, I think...”

As the words left his mouth, Zayn lifted himself off Liam’s dick and moved back down. He repeated the action over and over again at the same slow pace, his head bent forward, eyes closed tightly while breathing in through his nose and out through his mouth slowly. Liam again placed a hand on Zayn’s thigh, sliding it up and down at the same time as Zayn’s movement.

“You look so good right now,” Zayn whispered as he looked at Liam through heavy-lidded eyes.

Liam managed a smile and took Zayn’s hand in his free hand, bringing it to his lips and pressing a kiss to it. “I never thought I’d see you from this angle.”

Zayn chuckled and let go of Liam’s hand, placing his palms flat onto Liam’s thigh behind him and leaning backward. Using his knees as leverage, Zayn sped up his pace, moving on Liam at a faster speed. Liam reached for the bottle of oil and tipped it at Zayn’s right shoulder, sliding it across his collarbone to the other, letting the cool liquid trail down the Bradford boy’s chest. Bringing his hands up, he smudged the pink fluid over Zayn’s warm skin, caressing the older boy’s chest and letting his fingers roam over it in a way that they never had before. Liam smiled to himself in delight as the light shone on Zayn’s oil-coated body. Zayn went even faster, bouncing on Liam’s lap as little moans escaped his lips while Liam placed both his hands on his hips.

“Can you handle more?” The thumbs of the hands that Liam had at Zayn’s hips rubbed circles into the skin.

“Y-yeah...” Zayn panted as he kept moving.

“Wait... we’re gonna do it the other way.”

Zayn still his hips and looked at Liam with unsure eyes. Carefully, Liam rolled them around so that Zayn was on his back and he was on top of the other male; the new position instantly cleared all of Zayn’s doubts and he smiled.

“Ok?” Liam looked at Zayn for confirmation.

As soon as Zayn nodded in agreement, Liam buried his face into Zayn’s shoulder and pressed a series of small kisses to the side of his neck as he thrust into Zayn once. A moan escaped Zayn’s lips at the feel, causing him to squeeze his thighs around Liam. Pulling away, Liam looked at Zayn’s face; the boy had his eyes closed and his mouth partly opened. Liam pressed his hands at Zayn’s knees and pushed them apart; holding them firmly as he again bucked his hips against Zayn’s emphatically. Zayn lifted one leg and wrapped it around Liam’s waist as his toes curled when Liam hit his prostate. Liam kept pounding into Zayn at the same speed, hitting the older boy’s prostate with every thrusts.

Picking the bottle of oil again, Zayn squirted a large amount onto Liam’s back and rubbed it onto Liam’s smooth skin. With hands pressed flat against Liam’s back, Zayn delicately rubbed the cool substance all over Liam’s body, from his broad shoulders to the small of his back; it was Zayn’s turn to return the favour and give Liam a good massage. Liam sped up the jerking movement of his hips and the hands that were moving up and down his back stopped to grip his shoulders, blunt nails digging in.

“Fuck!” Zayn gasped. “You-you’re go-gonna rip me in half.” Zayn reached over and pushed his hair out of his eyes.

“No,” Liam whispered back as he pressed his lips against Zayn’s parted ones.

Snaking a hand between their bodies Zayn wrapped his fingers around his erection and pumped his fist along with Liam’s thrusts. Their lips moved slowly together tongues sliding across each other while Liam’s hips kissed Zayn’s ass with every forward thrusts and Zayn’s fist moved up and down his length. Zayn moaned into Liam’s mouth and rolled his thumb across the sensitive head of his penis before fisting himself vigorously while Liam kept pounding into his ass. A curse left Zayn’s mouth when he spilt his load onto his stomach. Turning his head to the side, Zayn tried his best to catch his breath, which was currently erratic; his heartbeat was nothing less and he felt like he had just run a marathon. Liam never stopped his movement; instead, the way Zayn contracted his muscles around Liam’s dick got him going faster and his thrusts became more powerful.

“Come on, Babe,” Zayn whispered against Liam’s cheek.

“Ye-yeah, I'm nearly there...”

Not much after the words left his mouth, Zayn could feel Liam filling him up. Liam collapsed onto the older boy and breathed heavily against the other lad’s shoulder. Zayn smiled and wrapped his arm around the Wolverhampton boy’s waist, hugging him close. After a few minutes spent in each other’s arms, Liam eventually pulled out of Zayn and settled beside him, earning a wince from him.

“You’re ok?” Liam lay on his side, resting his head on an elbow while stroking Zayn’s upper arm with his other hand.

“Yeah, I’ll be fine... but wow... I’ve never seen this side of you. You were like... I don’t know... a wild stallion.” Zayn turned to his side as well, mirroring Liam’s position.

“Thanks. I think I’ll take that as a compliment,” Liam laughed.

“It was.”

“You may not be what Louis thinks you are but looks like you are not what you think you are either.”

“I'm not gay.” Zayn frowned at the other boy who was still looking at him.

“Yeah? Says who? Says the one who just had a penis in him and enjoyed it.”

Zayn slapped away the hand that was caressing his arm. “Don’t be mean. I did it because...”

“Because?”

“Because I trust you and because it was you. I would never have done it if it were with someone else. And,” Zayn raised an eyebrow at Liam, “I don’t see a reason as to why you did it.”

“Yeah...” It was Liam’s turn to frown as he pondered. “Can we not fight? We were having such a nice and peaceful moment.”

Zayn nodded and ran a finger along Liam’s collarbone. Slowly reaching over, Liam placed two fingers under Zayn’s chin and brought the Bradford lad’s face closer to his, immediately pressing a kiss to his lips. Liam settled onto his back and Zayn shuffled close to him, resting his head onto Liam’s chest, just above his heart and listening to the steady beats while gently caressing the curves of Liam’s tone abs.

“Your hair smells like strawberry,” Liam commented as he rubbed Zayn’s back.

“Strawberry? I don’t even use strawberry shampoo or any other hair product.”

“Smells like strawberry though... probably from the oil, some must have gotten in your hair.”

“Shit! I’ve already washed my hair today and now I’ll have to do it again,” Zayn sighed but smiled when Liam pressed a kiss to the top of his head. “I wonder if I’ll be able to walk straight tomorrow.”

“I'm sure you’ll be fine.”

“Fine but a bit sore.”

“I’ll be there if you need anything, you know that. You can always count on me.”

“Yeah, I know. That’s the best part of it. No matter how awful or depressed I'm feeling, when you’re around, everything automatically starts looking calmer and brighter,” Zayn smiled.

“Being in your company is the best thing that has ever happened to me too.”

They stayed in silence for long minutes in each other’s arm, exchanging the warmth between their naked bodies until Zayn spoke again.

“I can feel you dripping out of me.”

Liam sighed. “Mood pooper. You just had to go say that and ruin the peaceful silence.”

“Sorry... I'm sleepy, can I sleep here or do you want me to move to my bed?”

“Don’t be an idiot. Of course you can sleep here, was that even a question to ask?”

“I thought you’d want your bed all for yourself.”

“And I thought we’ve already made ourselves cosy to sleep.”

“Goodnight.”

“Goodnight, Zayn.” Liam again pressed a kiss to the older boy’s hair and let his eyes roam over the other boy’s face; the other boy, who already had his eyes closed.

~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~

Zayn tapped his left foot against the cold white tiles of the bathroom floor as he sat on the edge of the bathtub, his fingers drumming against the equally white porcelain. He had woken up that morning when he felt someone stroking his arm and Liam had told him he had the bath running for him. Liam had carried him to the bathroom, not leaving before asking Zayn to call him when he was done. It had been fifteen minutes since Zayn was done but he was debating whether he should or should not call Liam or he probably should walk back to the room all by himself. He got the answer to his question when he heard a knock on the door and Liam’s head popped in.

“Hey, you’re done?”

“Hmm... yeah...” Zayn smiled.

“I told you to call me when you’re done.” Liam pushed the door open, walking to where Zayn was sitting.

“I was going to... it’s been like two minutes since I finished.”

“Let’s get back to the room; I’ve ordered breakfast already and it would be here any minute.”

Zayn nodded and smiled, a smile that brought one to Liam’s face as well as he lifted Zayn off the floor, carrying him into the bedroom and laying him onto the unused bed.

“Are you still hurting?” Liam asked as he took a seat on the edge of the bed, beside Zayn.

“Liam, I'm fine, ok? Just a lil’ bit sore but I’ll be fine,” Zayn reassured as he took Liam’s hand into his.

“I'm sorry... it was really inconsiderate from my side. I should have been more careful.”

“Liam, shhh, shhh, shhh, I don’t want you to get into Serious Mode right now,” Zayn shook his head.

“No... I just don’t know what had gotten into me.”

“Are you saying you regret what happened? Coz I don’t, it was one of the best things that has happened to me and I wouldn’t change what happened for anything in the world.”

“No, I don’t regret it either... I'm just saying I should’ve been more…huh… gentle.”

“Come here,” Zayn motioned for Liam to come closer with his index. “Stop talking.”

“But...”

Liam did not have time to finish his sentence as he was interrupted by Zayn, who had pressed their lips together. When they pulled away, Liam climbed on the bed and settled beside Zayn; Zayn, who had bent down to pick a bottle.

“Did we really use all that?” Zayn eyed the little amount of oil remaining in the transparent bottle.

“Yeah, we had nice time giving each other massages,” Liam laughed.

“This is nearly over; I paid a fortune for this.”

“I’ll get you another one, ok? Do you think we can get a decent massage with the remaining oil?” Liam bit his lips thoughtfully.

“You should put some clothes on before our food arrives,” Zayn laughed, his eyes trailing down Liam’s body; Liam, who was only in his boxers.

Taking heed of Zayn’s suggestion, Liam was in the middle of pulling on a pair of grey tracksuit bottom when the door opened and they were greeted by Harry, followed by Niall and Louis; the joy of having duplicate key cards of their respective rooms.

“Hurry up and get dress guys. I'm starving and we’re waiting for you to go downstairs,” Niall announced as he looked at Zayn and Liam.

“We’re having room service; we already ordered,” Liam looked at them apologetically.

“No problem, we just have to modify that order,” Harry shrugged.

About ten minutes later, their food had arrived and Liam took Zayn’s breakfast to the bed before taking his own and taking a seat next to Zayn while the other three band mates were all sitting on the couch. Louis eyed his two younger friends, who were seated on the bed. With a raised eyebrow, Louis watched the smile that Zayn and Liam shared before they turned their attention to their respective breakfasts. Taking a sip of his tea, Louis shifted his eyes to the messy bed, then to Zayn’s clothes that was piled on the floor and a box of condom peeking out from under a few shirts, not to mention that Zayn was wearing a bathrobe and his wet hair was messy; his brain kick-started and ideas already started forming in his head.

“Did you two have fun last night?”

Liam and Zayn’s head shot up at the same time, both boys staring at Louis.

“Huh... we stayed in... watched pay-per-view films on telly. What about you three?” Liam asked casually, encouraging Zayn to regain his composure.

“Same with us, although the film Niall had chosen was boring,” Harry said around a mouthful of grilled cheese sandwich.

“It did sound interesting but not really what I expected.”

“Yeah but that doesn’t change the fact that I sat in front of the TV for nearly two hours for no good reason,” Harry insisted.

“Harry, don’t make a big deal out of it,” Niall sighed. “I already told you I’d do anything you want for two whole days to make it up to you for wasting your time because of me.”

“Alright, alright,” Harry smiled and raised his hands in defence.

“Do I smell kiwi?” Niall scrunched his nose, trying to get a better whiff.

“No one is having kiwi,” Louis, who had been silent the whole time, spoke again.

“But I do smell kiwi; my nostrils cannot be fooled.”

“It must be Zayn’s massage oil,” Liam laughed.

“Massage oil? What did you use massage oil for?” Louis raised an eyebrow.

“Louis, what would one use massage oil for? Massage of course,” Liam again laughed.

“Do you think I'm stupid? That was really shitty of you to do, Liam, did you know that? Especially after I told you I like Zayn.” Louis stood up and crossed his arm over his chest in an authoritative way.

Harry lifted his head and stared at Louis with wide eyes, the Doncaster lad’s statement resounding in his ears; Louis liked Zayn? Pushing his cup and plate further away from him on the table, Harry got up and walked briskly to the door as his tears threatened to fall. Niall looked at his three remaining friends one by one before getting up and following Harry’s steps.

“What happens between me and Zayn concerns only us,” Liam frowned, not at all intimidated by Louis’ posture.

“Oh really now? And who was the one who had very leisurely rubbed his nose into mine and Harry’s relationship? If you had the right to interfere, I have every right to demand an explanation. “

“This is not even the same situation and you know it,” Liam argued.

“I don’t see what’s different. Zayn’s your bandmate, just like Harry’s mine and you two fucked, just like Harry and I do.”

“Will you stop putting things so crudely?”

“ENOUGH!” Zayn, who had been quiet, said loudly. “Louis, what I do or Liam does, is none of your business, ok? This is between us, only us.”

“Great, this is great.” Louis threw his arms in the air in exasperation.

“Well, yeah. You want to screw two of your band mates. What else did you expect us to do? And the only reason Liam talked to you about Harry is because Harry’s a very sensitive person and takes things too seriously sometimes. In this case, he’ll only end up heartbroken.”

Louis huffed. “So, I'm the bad guy now?”

“If you stop acting like a jerk, maybe people will stop thinking you’re the bad guy,” Zayn stated and stared right at Louis.

“So, you’ve made your decision; you’d rather give your ass to Liam than to me, huh?”

Zayn gritted his teeth and got off the bed, almost regretting the action as he stepped on Liam’s fuzzy slipper and twisted his ankle, wincing at the pain.

“Zayn, are you ok?” In no time, Liam was on the other side of the bed, by Zayn’s side.

“Yeah, don’t worry about me,” Zayn reassured. “You see, this is what mine and Liam’s relationship is like; looking out for each other. You just lust for my ass while Liam cares about me.”

“I care about you too, you should know that,” Louis frowned at the baseless accusation.

“If you did, you’d have given a thought about what I want and not only think about what you want.”

“I want you and I know you want me too. Will I have to use Liam’s adorable-puppy-face-technique to get you in my bed?”

“That is your problem. You never try to listen and understand what others tell you,” Zayn shook his head.

“Fine. I'm listening. What do you want to say?” Louis crossed his arms again. “Why do you choose Liam over me? What does he have and I don’t?”

“Oh God,” Zayn sighed. “Louis, there’s a difference between lust and...”

“And what?”

“There just is a difference that is beyond your understanding.”

“So, this is how it’s gonna be? Well, my door is always open for you, in case you change your mind.”

“Fuck! Just get out, Louis. I don’t wanna see your face.”

“Fine.” Louis glared at his two younger band mates before exiting the room.

“Are you ok?” Liam asked once they were alone.

“Yeah... the good thing is that I know you’ll always be here for me if I'm not ok,” Zayn smiled.

“Of course,” Liam smiled as well and pressed their foreheads together as they sat on the edge of the bed.

~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~

Harry had rushed out the door and gone straight to the lift, pressing the down button. However, when Niall found him a minute later, he was sitting on the floor of the carpeted hallway, his tears falling freely down his cheeks. Niall dropped to his knees next to his friend and took him in his arms, the only thing he could think of to calm the younger boy.

“Harry, stop crying.”

“He likes Zayn... I-I thought he li-likes me... that’s why I gave myself... to him,” Harry managed to let out between sobs.

“Everything will be alright, trust me.”

Niall pulled Harry tighter against himself and rubbed his hands up and down the curly head comfortingly. They stayed like that for what seemed like hours until Harry pulled away and pressed his lips to Niall’s, the whole scene witnessed by Louis’ horrified eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts?


End file.
